


Ghost New Plaything

by FGE



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Brave Dany, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ghost/Dany, Graphic Description, Jon/Dany - Freeform, Rape, Shameless Smut, Smut, dont like dont read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FGE/pseuds/FGE
Summary: Ghost claims his new plaything that his master Jon Snow gave him





	Ghost New Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> Daenerys & Ghost should have met in season 8 but D&D are stupid

As Ghost teared his new plaything clothes off with his sharp teeth, He feels her tremble and sees a tear trickle down her cheek. She clearly feels frightened and intimidated by Ghost, but this is as it should be. He is the mighty Ghost, the biggest and baddest direwolf alive. He sees her glancing to where his direwolf cock strains to be unleashed, and she swallows nervously.

Ghost smells around her body to examine her more closely. She is a small female, but her hips seem wide enough to bear him beautiful pups. He likes her silver hair, which smells good. He likes her pale white skin. He likes her firm young tits. So far, she pleases Ghost, As he licks away her tears, as he shakes his head as to tell her 'no'. No need for tears.

Then Ghost mounts her. She must learn to always be ready to please her new master. Ghost can see her cunt waiting for him. It looks very tight and has silver hair around it, so different from the wolves that Ghost has fucked.

She squirms as Ghost puts his cock inside her cunt. She's still very tight as his Master Jon Snow promised him. Her cunt feels very small and very tight, but still nice and slippery. Ghost barks, because she moans. As he bites her hair and holds it in his mouth with his sharp teeth, he begins to thrust his cock hard into her tight little cunt. She screams and tries to move, but Ghost holds her firmly in place to restrain her.

Ghost withdraws and thrust in even harder this time, She screams again. Good. Every wolf that can hear will know that the   
Mighty Ghost is taking his new plaything properly, and they will respect him even more Ghost thinks. While again and again he thrust hard into her. She cries out each time, as he forces his cock deeper and deeper into her tight cunt until finally all of his mighty cock is buried deeply within her, and he can feel his big balls slapping against her soft ass skin. She lies quietly under Ghost, whimpering as he pushes in even deeper into her. Ghost is the new Master of her cunt.

Now that she is used to his cock, Ghost is free to ride her even harder to reach his pleasure. It doesn't take long as her cunt tightness excites his cock intensely, and Ghost spills his seed into her with a loud howl of his well deserved pleasure. She is weeping gently, but she should feel honoured that she has earned the right to have his strong seed inside her.

Ghost makes sure he mounts her several times every night after that, filling her tight little cunt with his seed at least two or three times, to ensure her cunt always has his cum in her at all times. It is known that a woman's cunt will shrivel if it is not frequently serviced and nurtured with her Master's seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
